Prom
by Cupcake of Evil
Summary: It's the big dance! Everyone is trying to find a date! What is Fai supposed to do when his hope to be date is already taken? Many pairings, Shonenai and language. My second fanfic!
1. Finding out

Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic! I never finished my other because of writers block...but still. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to send me them!

Anyways! This story contains Shonen-ai and language!

Pairings: KuroFai, SyaoranxSakura, SeiSub, DouWata, FuumaxKamui, TouyaxYuki, a bit of EriolxTomoyo, and a tiny bit (O' so tiny...somwhat) bit of KuroTomo!

Tsubasa belongs to the awesome ladies of CLAMP (That can be evil at times... )

-------------------------------

It was that time again, the dance of all dances…It was time for Prom…Everyone looked forward to it and everyone was scrambling around to find a date. Many already had someone in mind while others still tried to find someone. A lot of people were scared to get a date; they did not dare to ask their crush…what if they said no…what if they were taken...These were the worries that plagued a young, blonde male's mind as he stared out the window.

His name was Fai and he was Senior at Tsubasa High. This blue eyed boy was nervous about this dance. The memories of his Junior one wouldn't leave his mind. He prayed that maybe this time he could finally go with his crush…instead of a random guy…he would never do that again…The blonde sighed as his eyes watched the tall tan man play soccer outside. It was his best friend and, well, crush. The two had known each other since Preschool and it was not until the 7th grade that Fai had realized his feelings for his companion. The two had been through so much that his feelings did not surprise him. Sadly, his black haired friend most likely did not feel the same for him, that's what made the blonde's heart break.

"Fai, Fai! Class ended a couple minutes ago!" A glasses wearing boy called out

"Huh? O' really?" The tall, pale boy wondered turning around to find it true, the classroom was empty expect for his friend

"Were you daydreaming again? Seriously, I have no idea how you get straight A's when you never pay attention!" The boy whined

"Almost all the teachers ask me that everyday….Anyways, it's lunch. I have to give Kuro-puu his bento! I know he forgot his food at home again!" Fai chimed standing up. "You have to give Doumeki his lunch too right, Watanuki?"

"You mean that idiot? I only make him food because he helps me out sometimes!" Watanuki growled as he and Fai walked out of the room, the blonde gave a light laugh, he knew there were other reasons.

Soon the two parted. Watanuki went to sit with Doumeki, and sometimes Himawari, by the stairs; while Fai went to meet Kurogane by the biggest tree in the neighborhood. The tree that the red eyed male saved him in. That memory always made the blonde smiled because if his friend was not there, he would have fallen to his death.

Speaking of the man, Kurogane was waiting under the tree. His eyes were closed and he was leaning against the trunk of the old willow. The tan male was covered in sweat from PE and seemed tired. He must have played hard since he had high endurance and was able to run miles upon miles without stopping or slowing down. A sweet smile graced Fai's lips as he looked upon the handsome man.

Slowly he tiptoed over to his crush, not to disturb him…not at the moment anyways. The blue eyed boy stopped when he came face to face with the taller man. They were so close that they could almost kiss; Fai had to restrain himself from doing anything he would regret.

"Kuro-chu, are you asleep?" He whispered gently

"No idiot, I am resting…and why are you whisper…AHHH!" Kurogane hollered when he opened his eyes to see only two blue sapphires. "HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE?" He quickly pushed the skinny boy away, causing him to fall.

"Niii…niii…Kuro-rin is so pushy!" Fai whined as he stood brushing off the dead grass from his shirt

"SHUT UP! IT IS YOUR DAMN OWN FAULT!" Kurogane barked loudly pointing his finger harshly at the blonde

"You are so mean, even after I made you lunch." Fai pouted out sadly at this as he turned on his heel as if to leave

"Wait…you made me lunch?" The tan man was caught off guard by this, Fai did make him lunches sometimes but not for the last two weeks, the blonde had to share his food when he had forgotten his

"Of course! What kind of mommy would I be if I didn't make Daddy lunch!" A giggle formed as these "loving" words were spoken

"Who is this _Daddy_ person? It is certainly not me!" Kurogane growled as Fai turned to look at him

"It sounds like you're jealous…Could it be that Kuro-papa loves me like a real husband should?" He purred lightly, he wished what he was saying was true

"I HOPE YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!" And with that, the chase was on, Kurogane was chasing Fai as Fai ran towards his lockers to get the lunches that he put his heart and soul into making

When they finally settled down, they began to eat. Kurogane was overly surprised that not a single sweet was in it. Usually it was full of them! He was suspicious at first but Fai skillfully lied saying he used the rest of the good sweets on his own lunch. There was still a tiny bit of disbelief but he was hungry so he ate it anyway. When they finally finished, they found they still had time to chat until their next class. Fai started it off…

"You know about Prom right?" This was his chance!

"Yeah, what about it?" He questioned staring blankly at his skinny friend

"Do…do you have a date…yet?" Fai found himself stammering a bit as he blushed

"…" Kurogane was silent as if he was wondering what to say, this made Fai a bit hopeful somehow

"Yeah I have a date." He answered; the blonde was surprised as blush still lingered on his face

"W…who…is…it?" It slowly mumbled out of the boy's mouth

"Tomoyo, I asked her this morning." With that, all hope was lost, Fai felt tears forming in his eyes but blinked to hold them back as he grinned

"O', I am happy for you. It is good to go with someone…on our last prom…" He could barely whisper out these words

"Yeah, my mom kept bugging me about getting a date and…are you alright?" The black haired teen's voice seemed to hold concern but Fai decided it was just his imagination

"…yeah…it's just…" He could say no more as he sighed

"I am sure Tomoyo would still let us hang out a bit…just promise me you won't go with someone like last year." His last sentence was spoken in a serious tone; hell, he beat the crap out of the guy for what he _tried_ to do with Fai

"I…promise, umm…Kurogane…" The blonde's voice seemed to choke a bit as he hung his head; this alarmed his friend who wasn't used to being called his actual name and not a nickname

"What?"

"Nevermind…I have to…go!" Fai cried as he stood and ran off, where to, he was not sure, he just needed to get away from here

Kurogane watched stupefied for second. He had no idea what the hell just happened! Why did Fai suddenly run off? It annoyed him as he stood preparing to fallow but he never got the chance for the bell rang. He decided he would ask him about it in literature; they had Kyle for their teacher.

Fai decided not to go to his next class, Sorata would understand. He was the nicest teacher and if you missed class, he would give you a packet of everything he talked about, even the stories about his wife. The blonde knew if he talked to the man, after school, he would know what to do and how to help.

Fai began to wonder if his friends were also having a hard time finding a date for this grand event.

----------

OOC!!! I made them OC didn't I?! How was it? Did it suck?! Should I continue?! Review people!


	2. Brownie love

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2 for you!**

**I forgot to mention that I am writing about other couples too! The stories for them are about getting their prom dates! This one is Syaoran and Sakura! X3**

**Anyways! This story contains Shonen-ai, some OCness(maybe) and language!**

**Pairings: KuroFai, SyaoranxSakura, SeiSub, DouWata, FuumaxKamui, TouyaxYuki, a bit of EriolxTomoyo, and a tiny bit (O' so tiny...somewhat) bit of KuroTomo!**

**Tsubasa belongs to the awesome ladies of CLAMP (That can be evil at times... )**

-------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time and a young brown haired boy was busy eating his lunch. He kept looking back n' forth for someone who was supposed to eat with him, but she was nowhere in sight. The male sighed; this ruined his plan to ask her about prom. Here he has it all planned out. The plan was decided last night after a week of planning. It was ruined now, but only if she shows up too late or not at all; although, it would be odd for her not show since they always eat together, ever since elementary school. Maybe Tomoyo needed her for something.

Suddenly another thought hit him. Maybe someone else asked her out before him! What if they were doing it right now! His heart raced as he thought about how he might lose his chance again! Last year he was too shy and frightened by her brother to ask but he finally gathered up courage! He was going to take her no matter what! He truly loved…

"Syaoran! Sorry I am late!" Came a female's voice

"Sakura!" Blush flew onto the male's face as his brown eyes widened

"I was finishing up cooking class!" Her smile was wide and her green eyes held determination for some reason

"What were you making?" Syaoran turned his head to look at his sandwich in his hands hoping his blush would go away before his light brown haired friend saw

"Umm…I will show you later, for now lets…umm…just eat." She stuttered a bit as she hid a pink bag behind her back, blush covered her cheeks as she spoke

"Al…alright." Was all he could muster up as he thought through his plan once again to make sure it was right; actually, the plan was simple but he did not want to mess up

The two sat quietly on the bench, both busy thinking over something. Sakura kept placing her hand on the bag as if she wanted to take something out but restrained from doing so. She kept shaking her head and mumbling something. Syaoran's blush just seemed to get deeper and deeper, and every time he would take another small bite from his food or a drink from his juice.

Time passed slowly as people walked by chatting. Time by time, the two would glance towards each other only to blush again. Some of the beings around them began to whisper, saying they are so cute and why don't they just ask each other already? It was mostly Seniors that were chatting about the subject, they found that the two Juniors were absolutely adorable!

The young boy turned to view his watch to see how much time he had left. He let out a loud gasp! The bell was going to ring in 5 minutes! He had no time! He quickly stood, after placing his food beside him, and turned toward his crush. It was now or never! Syaoran opened his mouth to speak but was cut off…

"Syaoran I made this for you!" Sakura shouted as she held a cloth with something inside, Syaoran noticed that it came from the now ruffled bag

"Huh?" He questioned a bit shocked

"Please take it!" She cried this time, it must be important

Taking the cloth, he slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a rectangular brownie. It looked delicious but everything Sakura made was tasty, or at least to him. The brownie was not what got his attention though; it was what was on it. In struggled writing, in frosting, were the words, _"Will you go to prom with me?" _His eyes widened but did not say a word. The words ran through his again and again. He did not even look at the saddened, blushing female.

"If you don't want to than you don't have to…it is al…alright…" Tears seemed to form in her eyes as she stood

"No! I want to go with you! I always have!" He shouted, he didn't even notice he said it until it came out of his mouth, quickly he blushed five shades of red

"O' thank you! Thank you!" Sakura giggled as tears of happiness fell from her eyes; she jumped at the boy hugging him tightly not thinking about the sweet in his hands

Their eyes widened at the squishing noise, moving away, the emerald eyed female saw that her gift was all over her date's shirt! Syaoran wasn't moving, it was either from the mess or because of the hug. He was blushing still so it was probably the hug.

"I am so sorry!" She hollered as her blush worsened from embarrassment

"It is all right, I will go to the bathroom to clean it up." As he spoke those words the bell rang, again he did not know what he was talking about

"I will clean up our lunches and I am sure the teacher will understand if you tell him what happened!" She explained turning around towards the empty wrappers and almost finished sandwich

"Alright, thank you!" Syaoran muttered still blushing wildly as thoughts of Sakura as his date ran through his mind; he probably did not notice the food mushed on his clothes

And with that he made his way towards the bathroom not knowing what he was going to find…

When he opened the door, he saw someone already in there staring at the mirror. Taking a better look he saw it was his upper classman friend Fai! The blonde did not seem to notice the boy came in. Walking closer, Syaoran noticed the man seemed to have been crying for his cheeks shone in the bathroom lights meaning tears had fallen. It confused the brown eyed boy for Fai always seemed so cheerful and now, in a rare moment, seemed very upset over something…something big since it caused him to cry.

"Fai?"

"Huh? Syaoran?" Fai snapped out of his trance as he looked over at the shorter boy

"Why…why were you crying?" Syaoran was nervous about being so blunt to a Senior

"I was not crying! Well, I was, but it was because I had something in my eye that really hurt!" He lied

"In both of them?" It was obvious to the brown eyed boy that it was lie but he wasn't going to get into the older male's business

"Yeah, it was…dirt! A sudden gust wind blew at me and…what happened to your shirt?"

"Wha…O' it must have been the brownie Sakura gave me!" The boy had just noticed the sweet; he wondered why he was walking towards the bathroom

"How sweet! What was the special occasion?" Fai chimed

"She was asking me to the Prom." Blushed filled his face, he did not notice Fai's cheerful grin turned into a saddened frown

"You accepted?" He questioned

"Yeah…" His blush deepened greatly

"You should get that cleaned up and head to class." The blonde suggested

"Of course! But what about you?" Syaoran wondered as he went to the sink trying his best to clean it off

"I think I will skip Social Studies today." It was a mere whisper but the Junior heard it

"What? Why?"

"I have my reasons, here take this." Fai answered taking off his jacket that he had been wearing

Syaoran took it with a thank you. It was extremely long but he couldn't walk around in a wet shirt all day or at least until he gets one from the nurse. He placed it over his other clothing and left for class leaving the miserable blonde behind.

-------------------------------

**How about it? Bad or Good? Sucky or should I go on? **

**I know Fai was Oc but...it goes along with the story!**


	3. Sadness and Dresses

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this up!**

**This one is Doumeki and Watanuki! Yay! Watanuki is a bit OC though...or at least I think so lol**

**Anyways! This story contains Shonen-ai, some OCness(maybe) and language!**

**Pairings: KuroFai, SyaoranxSakura, SeiSub, DouWata, FuumaxKamui, TouyaxYuki, a bit of EriolxTomoyo, and a tiny bit (O' so tiny...somewhat) bit of KuroTomo!**

**Tsubasa belongs to the awesome ladies of CLAMP (That can be evil at times... )**

-------------------------------------------------------

Everyone quickly rumbled out of class as they moved out for lunch. A certain glasses wearing boy was preparing to leave when he noticed a blonde was still in his seat staring out the window. With a sigh he made his way over to warn his sempai that he might miss lunch if he didn't break out of his trance.

"Fai, Fai! Class ended a couple minutes ago!" He called out

"Huh? O' really?" The tall, pale blonde quickly snapped out of it as he looked around the class, the boy sighed at this

"Were you daydreaming again? Seriously, I have no idea how you get straight A's when you never pay attention!" He whined aloud, it was not fair! He always took notes and listened intensely and barely passed tests unlike Fai who always got the highest grade!

"Almost all the teachers ask me that everyday….Anyways, it's lunch. I have to give Kuro-puu his bento! I know he forgot his food at home again!" Fai chimed standing up. The one blue one brown eyed boy wondered why Fai always gave Kurogane nicknames. "You have to give Doumeki his lunch too right, Watanuki?"

"You mean that idiot? I only make him food because he helps me out sometimes!" Watanuki growled as he and Fai walked out of the room, the blonde laughed at him. Watanuki somewhat hated the archer named Doumeki, but for some reason he could not truly despise him like he has lead others to believe.

With a wave, the two departed. Fai was going to eat with his tall tan friend while he went to eat with the archer and the "angel" Himawari. He was hopeful that she would be there since she sometimes did not come. The pigtail wearing girl always seemed so busy! He always ended up eating up with the other boy. Much to his dismay but he never got up to leave and for some reason, he seemed to enjoy Doumeki's presence, it was odd though how safe he felt around this man. He liked the feeling that he was secure and away from the evil spirits that plagued him.

"Oi" came the voice of the (annoying) archer

"For the last time, my name is not Oi!" Watanuki hollered turning to face the impassive man

"Did you make inari sushi today?" He questioned looking at the bento in the smaller boy's hands

"And what if I did? You're just lucky that I decided to make them for Himawari today!" The boy hissed angrily

"Hn." And with that, the two made their way to the stairs to their "usual spot".

When they got there, they saw that the female was no where in sight! This made the pale boy wail that he had to eat with Doumeki alone once again, but Doumeki could care less whether the girl was there or not. He enjoyed sitting alone with the shorter boy. Even if he was yelling the whole time and getting pissed at everything the archer says, it did not bug him that much; although, he wished they could have a real conversation.

They sat down by one another as Watanuki gave his _friend_ the lunch he made. Doumeki took it smiling on the inside, same look on the out, for he loved these lunches! He never says anything but the bento he eats everyday was better than anything he had ever tasted. His taste buds always jumped for joy when the wonderful food hit his lips. He always wondered how Watanuki always made it perfect, truly perfect. Was it a secret ingredient? He did not care as long as it wasn't poison.

The two ate in silence, every once in a while Watanuki would glance at the brown eyed boy claiming he was looking for Himawari. He had planned to ask her to the big dance that happened to be in one day but never got the chance. Whenever he tried asking, the bell would ring or she had to go somewhere else. The glasses wearing male wondered if she was avoiding him on purpose or something…but that wouldn't be the case right. Why would she avoid him…He had to ask her! He just had to! What the young boy didn't know was that his male companion was planning on asking someone too.

"Watanuki! Doumeki!" Came the voice of the _"angel"_

"Himawari! You came! You came!" Watanuki shouted with joy as sparkles summoned around him.

"Yes, but I only came to tell you that I will not be able to eat with you guys today. I am helping Miss. Souma." She said with a smile that read sorry

"O' ok…Here is your lunch anyways!" Watanuki grinned handing her the bento box. She took it with a thank you, which caused the boy to sparkle hollering how cute she was.

"Anyways, Himawari…w…would…you…want…to umm…" He stutter trying to think of what to say. Doumeki watched a bit before speaking.

"Spit it out."

"WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?" The black haired, pale boy shouted hopefully. He blushed and waited for a reply. Doumeki looked on to, but he knew what her answer was…

"I'm sorry; you should have asked me sooner. I am already going with someone." As she said this, she apologized and head off to Souma's classroom.

"She's…going with…someone else…" The poor boy looked like he was going to cry, he bet nobody felt this horrible…nothing could make him feel bett…

"There is always next year." Doumeki told him without any emotion to it

"Yes but now I have no one to go with…" Watanuki cried staring at his lunch, which wasn't finished; he really, really wanted to go with Himawari.

"I'll take you." When the archer spoke these words Watanuki's eye grew wide and his face became red before he became angry

"How low! Making fun of someone like that when they were just turned down!" This made the glasses wearing male even more depressed! His long time crush and _friend_ were killing him! His heart felt like it was put in a blender that was turned on high. He couldn't take it!

"I wasn't making fun of you. I said you could be my date." Doumeki said looking straight at the boy

"Stop! Your teasing me! Saying I can't get a date!" He stood glaring, or trying to, at the black haired man in front of him

Watanuki stood there as a couple tears started to fall. What was he to do now? He wasn't sure but he wasn't staying here! He turned to leave, but felt someone grabbed his hand. Turning around he saw the archer with a more serious look, if that's possible. Doumeki stepped forward causing Watanuki to step back. He did this until the smaller boy was pinned against the wall. Brown eyes stared into the blue/brown ones before words were spoken.

"I wasn't teasing you. Now, I will ask you, will you be my date or go with me to the dance?"

"You're serious!" Watanuki shouted as the tears stopped and shock flew into him. "You really are! You are serious!"

"What is your answer?" The taller man asked bluntly, Watanuki thought for a moment before biting his lip before he hung his head and answered

"Yes…BUT, only as friends! I ain't going in a dress or anything so I won't be your date! I am also not going to dance with you! Got it!" As he whisper his reply, the archer let him go

Before either could say anything, the bell rang signaling class. Watanuki walked over picking up the bento boxes. Doumeki smirked as he said his final words before walking towards class…

"You would've looked nice in a dress." And that began the curses from the now blushing Watanuki.

-------------------------------

**Did I do good? Review please!**

**Also, the next one is returning to KuroFai. Remember the story is mostly about them and I am only writing about the others getting their dates! The next date will be Touya and Yuki (after the Kurogane and Fai chap.) D**


	4. Note passing

**Hi hi! Sorry this took so long! I had already had it written I was too lazy to put it up!**

**Here's some more Kurofai! Yay! **

**Anyways! This story contains Shonen-ai, some OOCness(maybe) and language!**

**Pairings: KuroFai, SyaoranxSakura, SeiSub, DouWata, FuumaxKamui, TouyaxYuki, a bit of EriolxTomoyo, and a tiny bit (O' so tiny...somewhat) bit of KuroTomo!**

**Tsubasa belongs to the awesome ladies of CLAMP**

-------------------------------------------------------

Fai watched Syaoran leave the bathroom happy that the sweet boy didn't question him much. The blonde was still very upset about Kurogane…the bastard had a date…a date with Tomoyo! He was not surprised though, she was pretty, smart, rich…she is all together perfect! Plain perfect, unlike poor Fai who was too skinny, pale, lucky not smart (he guessed on tests and still got A's), and a guy, his black haired friend would never love him! Never!

His thoughts once again made him depressed. He did not expect to cry since he never has before, not even at the time when he was beaten up his sophomore year. Kurogane saved him then like all the other times. With a sigh he placed his blonde hair behind his ear as he thought of what to do. Maybe not going to prom at all would work…yeah, that would work. Why go to prom alone and stand in a corner by yourself watching everyone, even his crush, dance happily when you could stay home playing video games or read? Yes, he was not going, he made up his mind.

As time passed another bell rang meaning time for the next class. Fai had to face Kurogane now since they had Lit. class together. He probably wouldn't sit by him even though the only other free seat was in the back. Luckily it was behind his cousin Chii. It was also lucky that Kurogane was forced to sit near the front since he was always messing around, of course Fai always sat by him when he was made to move, he didn't care. The red eyed man was going to be angry but it was ok, maybe he won't talk to him because of it.

He quickly made his way towards the classroom without his jacket, Syaoran probably had gone to the nurse by now and got a clean shirt, but the boy would take the jacket home to wash it feeling bad and give it back tomorrow. He was such a nice kid. Anyways, he stopped at his locker, which was on the way. Grabbing his reading book, he noticed a group of papers stapled together fell out. Bending down he grabbed it, the packet had **Social Studies **written on the front; it was from Sorata. A smile graced his face as he flipped through it. On the last page, it read,

_Hey Fai! I wondered why you weren't in my class today, I know you weren't absent from school but you probably had a good reason. Let me guess, prom troubles? Everyone is having those y' know. Don't worry, just ask him and he'll say yes, I know he will!_

_Your #1 teacher,_

_Sorata!_

_P.S._

_On page 4 is an awesome story about a trip me and my __**beautiful**__ wife took! Make sure you check it out!_

Wait…_him, he'll, he? _Did Sorata-sensei know of his crush? It would not surprise him for the man had been there teacher since the 8th grade! Kurogane thought he was stalking them when they found out he was their teacher here too. Fai wasn't complaining though, he was one of the best teachers out there…but he sometimes teaches them like little kids when he uses and dresses, depending on what they're learning, the miniature puppet of himself. He always kept everyone interested though. Throwing the batch of papers in his literature book, he moved on. Class started in about 3 minutes so he had some time.

When he finally got there, he found that the empty seat was still, well, empty. His cousin Chii was still in front of it looking through her book. She was surprised to see the blonde male walk passed her and sit behind her. Turning, she looked at him blinking a couple times. Fai just smiled at her greeting her. The only other time he ever sat there was when he was trying to get back at Kurogane for throwing away the sugar cookies he made him. It made the black haired male pissed and uneasy breaking his pride and causing him to apologize.

"Fai, why are you sitting there? Did you and Kurogane get into another fight?" The blonde haired female wondered sweetly cocking her head to the side.

"Not really, I just want to sit here for now. Is that alright Chii?" Fai answered with a very charming voice; he was always gentle with his sensitive cousin. She was naïve about so many things and he hated seeing her sad or confused, even though when she was puzzled, she looked as cute as a kitten.

"Y-yes, it is alright but Kurogane will not be so happy with it." She told him. The tall man that was Fai's friend looked so scary when he was irritated or pissed off.

"He lived through it once; Kuro-chu can live through it again. He's strong!" He laughed at his words even though saying the man's nickname burned in his throat for some odd reason.

"Alright, I hope he will be ok with it." Chii said in a low whisper as she turned around to look through her literature book once again to see what stories look interesting. She mostly liked the fantasy and romance stories, it made her think of her own boyfriend Hideki.

Fai watched as Kyle wrote on the board with the white chalk, but his eyes soon traveled towards Kurogane's chair. It was empty! Where was he? He was usually here by now! Class starts in one minute, hopefully he won't be late. Kyle would give him a detention for that since it will be Kurogane's 9th time.

"Alright class today…" The glasses wearing teacher started turning to the class but was interrupted by someone running through the door, "Kurogane." He growled.

"I'm not late! There is still 15 seconds!" He growled back through his panting.

"Yes, I know, consider yourself lucky I count those seconds as well. Now, get to your sit." Kyle mumbled unhappily. He was such a nice teacher when the two teens came as freshmen, but changed halfway through sophomore year. Now he was unkind and sly, nobody seemed to like him as much anymore.

Fai watched as Kurogane took his sit. The man's red eyes quickly shot to the seat by him where the blonde usually sat. He looked surprised and quickly looked back locking onto the blue orbs. The action was so quick that Fai didn't have a chance to turn away. Both stared, Fai didn't know what to do and Kurogane seemed to be thinking, probably wondering what he did to cause his friend to sit away from him. Kyle caught them; he demanded the tan male turn around, which he did with a snarl.

Class seemed to flow by slowly or at least for Fai. He couldn't take his eyes off his crush, but he didn't notice that the taller male had handed the boy behind him something. That boy passed to the girl then to Chii who was confused by it before giving it to Fai, or quietly put it on his desk for she didn't know to just pass it by hand since it was sneakier. The blonde was surprised by the object, which turned out to be a folded paper. Unfolding it, he read the messy handwriting that he knew belong to the black haired boy. It read,

_What the hell?! Why are you sitting back there? Are you freaking pissed at me for something?_

_Kurogane_

So the male was uneasy about Fai sitting there. Taking his pencil, he wrote his note back passing it to Chii and the line went on until Kurogane felt something poke his back. As soon as Kyle wasn't looking, he grabbed the paper reading it. Fai's message said,

_Why would I be? I just wanted to sit by Chii! D You know passing notes will get in trouble! Daddy sure is fearless!_

_Signed,_

_Mother Fai!_

As soon as he read the writing, a frown flew onto his face. He knew when Fai was lying and this was one of those times. Scribbling down his message messily in pen, he sent it back down the line of students to his friend wanting a reply. Fai got it in a matter of seconds opening it and reading.

_Don't lie to me! You are mad! Is it about prom? I told you already that I will still_ (a word was scribbled out that looked like it said 'dance' but Fai shrugged it off) _hang with you!_

_Kurogane! Not Daddy!_

This caused the blue eyed boy to sigh sadly. He wasn't going and he had to tell Kurogane. With a light tap on the end of his mechanical pencil, he began to write. The words caused his heart to squeeze tightly as wrote it. It wasn't funny like his last one but more serious. Nothing funny ever made him tear up like the severe matter did. He once again passed along the line.

Kurogane took the note and read it. His frown deepened as some in his chest hurt but he ignored it. Anger well up in him as he took his pen writing hard into the page that was slowly getting filled. The note ran through his head.

_I'm not going to prom this time. I know it's our last but there is nothing there for me and I doubt that's selfish. If I don't go than you can hang with Tomoyo the __whole__ time and I will be the only one without a real date anyways. It'll be lonely. Did you know that Syaoran and Sakura are going together?_

_Fai_

He was taken by surprise that he didn't notice that the teacher's eyes spotted the movement of him passing the paper. He watched to see who the letter was going to. It made it to Fai but the blonde noticed the teacher watching intently. Kyle moved over to retrieve it hoping for the messages to be embarrassing so he can read them aloud. He didn't want to be mean to Fai but Kurogane was a yes!

"Hand that over Mr. Flowright!" He ordered placing his hand out. Kurogane was stunned and angered for his friend was going to get in trouble for something he started. Fai glared a bit before a cheery smile graced his face. Picking up the paper…err…papers, he handed them over.

"Well, well, Mr. Flowright, this is not Social Studies, it's Literature! I don't know why Mr. Suwa (Author Note: I have no idea what his last name is so I gave Kurogane this since I read it in a different fanfic lol) would want to see it." Kyle growled throwing the packet back on the desk as he strolled irritably back to the front. Fai chuckled a bit taking the note of paper out from the packet he hid it in. Looking it over his smile turned upside down as he read,

_What the hell?! You better give a better freaking reason for not going! When did you decide this anyways?! So what if I'm going with Tomoyo, my mom wanted me to go with someone remember! It's not like it will affect anything between us! …right?_

_Kurogane_

The blonde just stared before crumbling it up. He wasn't going to reply for it would take too much effort to lie on something like that. It would affect them since one is heartbroken that his crush would never love him, and his crush was his friend, who's going out with the perfect girl! Sounds like a soap opera or something, that made Fai smile a bit. He decided that if Kurogane asks, he would say that he thought Kyle would catch them. Fai didn't notice the red eyes staring at him and the destroyed note.

Kurogane decided that he would just have to speak to Fai after class. He wanted to know why he wasn't going, for some odd reason it caused pain to his chest area and the feeling intensified after he saw he was going to get no answer. The black haired male was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what. With a huff, he turned to ignore the lesson the black haired teacher was teaching. Class went quickly after that.

When it ended and everyone got their homework, Fai went as fast as he could through the door. Kurogane didn't have a chance to grab him. This caused him to only become more frustrated! What the hell was wrong with the blonde? The next couple classes they didn't have together and he sure as hell wasn't going to dash over there to find him…again, that's right, he headed to Sorata's class to find Fai but he wasn't there. Then Sora began to chat with him about his wife and prom. That's what really caused him to be late. The annoying thing was that their teacher seemed to know something and kept hinting about it but Kurogane didn't understand. It still confused him but that man was always confusing.

The black haired male decided that he would catch the blonde either tomorrow or after school…he swore on it!

-------------------------------

**Review please! I need to know if I did bad or not! This chapter was a bit rushed so I'm sorry ;.; **

**Also, no more chapters will be put up until I have a beta reader...I will write the same thing in Tsubasa Dolls when I post the next chapter for it. This is because someone informed me that I have messed up in my grammar and it bugs me when I do that lol So if you want to be my beta-reader, please tell me! **


End file.
